


【FGO/燕青X立香】深夜电车行驶中（PWP）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Summary: 预警：小乙哥盯上猎物在电车上下手的小黄文，立香是一个为了赚钱兼职色情视频的非职业演员，不露脸不本番的那种，也算是迫于生活。





	【FGO/燕青X立香】深夜电车行驶中（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：小乙哥盯上猎物在电车上下手的小黄文，立香是一个为了赚钱兼职色情视频的非职业演员，不露脸不本番的那种，也算是迫于生活。

立香发现有人在电车上刻意靠近的时候，她所在的那一节车厢不知何时已经不剩其他的乘客了。

因为种种原因，今天她回去的很晚，刚上车的时候车厢内还站了不少晚归的人，没人在意一个高中生，她没有在意别人，只是像其他人一样，随便找了个角落默默地低头摆弄手机，不知过了多久后，她想要扭动一下因为一直低头而有些酸涩的脖颈，才发现自己身边空无一人，除了背后。

有人从背后不怀好意地贴过来，手臂暧昧地往她腰上揽，动作如此肆无忌惮，立香便猜测自己大概是遇到了电车痴汉。

“请放手，”立香试图躲避，声音冷静，“否则下车后我会报警，你不会以为整班列车上都没人了吧？如果叫人的话你也会有麻烦，走开。”

想不到对方只是停顿了一下，就变本加厉地贴上了她的身体，看起来立香就像是被他从身后抱在怀中，立香皱起眉头，正准备出声反抗，却不想身后的人突然叫出了她的名字：

“藤丸立香。”

诧异和不安之下，立香暂时停止了挣扎，内心天人交战了一会，尽管不情愿面对现实，但还是惶惑不解地转过头看向对方。

她以为自己可能会看到一张她认识的人的脸，毕竟能叫出她名字的必然是熟人，也许会是哪个和她合拍过小电影的搭档在打她的主意，按照拍摄前不可以本番的约定，那些人都不会和她发生什么实质性的关系，但事后邀请她的也很多，只是无一例外都被拒绝了，也许是有人不服……

但出乎意料，紧贴在她身后站着的是个脸蛋过分漂亮的年轻男人，哪怕是此时这种情形，她都难免要被对方惊艳到，来人披着一头乌黑细腻的长发，明明眉眼俊秀到了跨越性别的地步，又透露出一股凌厉的锐气，此刻微微收敛，闪烁着笑意，用那双勾人的眼睛好整以暇地看着她。

“你……”立香愕然，不仅是为对方的美貌，更是因为对于她来说，这是一个完全的陌生人，“你是什么人……”

他的手还搂住她的腰间，完全没有放下的意思，仿佛他们是一对亲密的情侣，但实际并不，“你不认识我很正常，立香，”他嗓音动听，尾音总带着一点撒娇的甜腻，可说出来的话却让立香紧张，“但我可是认识你的呦，确切的说是非常了解你宽衣解带后有多么千娇百媚，毕竟我可是你直播间的常客，啊，当然你的那些短片我也都有看。”

“我不知道你在说什么！”为了掩饰心虚，她勉强自己做出愤怒的样子，“放手，停止你的骚扰行为！否则我要叫人了！”

他用了点力气把她抱住，禁锢在怀里，“别乱动，你不敢叫人吧，立香，”他轻声警告，“我说的可是真话，这点你也很清楚，被人知道那种事可不光彩，你以为你的保密措施做得很好吗？你未免太信得过那个平台了，只有找对门路，塞点钱打听一下，他们可以很乐意出卖你的个人信息呢。”

她惊慌得闭紧了嘴巴，说不出话，失去了网络那层虚拟的保护，立香瞬间感觉自己大庭广众之下被人扒光了，那是她最难以启齿的秘密，只好摇着头不愿意承认，徒劳地试图掰开他的手臂，反而被嘲笑了一番这无用的举动，“我知道你每天晚上都在干什么哦，立香，你真不是个好孩子，”他咬着她的耳朵，细细的呼吸拂过脖颈，搞得立香直想躲，“你很喜欢被那么多人看着吗？在公众的视野下做那些色情的事会让你很兴奋吗？”

“不是这样，我没有……”她不堪忍受地把脸别向一边，行驶在夜色中的车窗上反射出她被陌生男人抱在怀里的狼狈模样。

燕青看着她的脸庞，轻轻地笑了一声，心情颇好，一切都如他预料的进行着，他用手指点了点她衣服上的校徽，“这所学校我也有所耳闻，是非常棒的高中，你是自己考进来的吗？”

立香点了点头，看起来很屈辱，也很害怕，燕青起了恶劣的心思，有点享受自己带给她的刺激，于是有一搭没一搭地抚摸着她的脸，立香小小的打了个抖，艰难地主动开口询问：

“你是想要钱吗？钱的话可以都给你……”

“哎呀，这是要塞给我封口费？”燕青亲昵地搂着她的肩膀，“别傻了，立香，我倒想问问你是不是缺钱？女孩子做这种事可是很危险的，比如万一被我这种人找上，你该怎么办？”

她不说话了，像是愤怒又是委屈，燕青也跟着没什么诚意地叹气，“唉，立香，我是真不忍心看你的努力白费，考上这所学校很难的，你的事如果被公之于众前途就全毁啦，你也不想这样吧？”

察觉到她整个人都变得僵硬起来，燕青继续施压：

“我猜你在学校一定也是个好学生，同学都很喜欢你吧，如果他们知道你晚上偷偷做这种直播，你猜他们会怎么想？啊，说不定你的直播间里一直都有你认识的男生在看呦，只是他们不知道那是你罢了，被校方知道恐怕会让你退学，这样也无所谓吗？立香？”

“不要再说了！”被逼到忍无可忍的立香绝望地打断了他的话，“你到底想怎么样？为什么找到我？”

回应她的是一连串低沉的笑声，燕青在她耳边一字一句地宣布：

“当然是想亲自来干你啊，立香。”

她被这直白又下流的说辞惊得睁大了眼睛，手忙脚乱地去推搡燕青，“不要胡说了！那种事……”

“这可不是胡说哦，我是认真的，”燕青的手已经往她裙子里伸了，立香不配合地夹紧了双腿，他就转而去抚摸大腿细腻的皮肉，手指往上勾住了她内裤边缘，“立香，你最好配合一点哦。”

立香看着车窗外不断掠过的风景，不敢答应：“可是……在这里……”

“在这里不是很刺激吗？你一定没尝试过吧，要顺带着直播吗？立香。”

“不要！”怕这个丧心病狂的家伙真的做出让她现场拍摄的事，立香吓坏了，许是感觉到了她的恐惧，这个可恶的男人放过了她，“好吧，不过你要听话，否则……”

他没有继续说下去，立香也不敢去问，对方的动作更果断，手指拨开她的内裤，只来回抚摸了几下矜持闭合的细缝就将一根手指插入到还未湿润起来的小穴里，立香闷哼了一声，有些畏惧的瑟缩着，感受着对方的手指灵活地抽插了几下，搔刮着脆弱的内壁，退出之后又刻意按了一下前端敏感的阴蒂，尖锐的酸麻感让她颤抖了一下。

燕青抽回手之后从衣服内侧的口袋拿出来事先就准备好的小道具——一枚跳蛋，准备先用这个帮她找找感觉，毕竟前一天的直播中，立香也是用这个小玩意在镜头面前表演了阴蒂高潮，他至今还记得那两条纤细白嫩的双腿淫荡地分开搭在椅子的两边，高潮时嫩红的穴口也蠕动着缩紧，不难想象要是这时插进她的身体会享受到怎样的快感，她一定会含得很深，很紧……

而立香还在结结巴巴地求他不要这样，求他放自己回家，燕青听着，残酷又柔情地笑了，亲了亲她的耳尖。

跳蛋很小巧，震动的频率却很强烈，刚开始只是沿着她平坦的小腹打转，而后就逐渐向下，被毫不留情地按在了花核的那点嫩肉上，酸软的快意迅速沿着神经末梢炸裂开来，她开始觉得痒，想要并拢双腿，却被燕青低声威胁：“不准合上腿哦，立香，否则我一定把你干到潮吹，再拍下你的照片，你想被别人看到自己的艳照吗？”

“嗯……可是……”她在他的掌控下扭动着腰，跳蛋开始一下一下戳刺着已经逐渐充血的阴蒂，每一下都把快感推向更高的浪潮，令人舒服到想要呻吟出声的酸麻的痒意一直钻进她心里，立香感受到自己的甬道也忍不住抽搐着，变得濡湿起来，燕青观察着她的反应，从前在视频里立香从不露脸，他只能去幻想她沉浸在快感中的神态，如今终于看到了，更觉得她娇媚可爱，他适时地在濒临高潮的时候调高了一个频率，抵着那一点震动，快感从小腹蔓延，立香从喉咙里发出克制不住的呻吟，在燕青怀中颤抖着迎来了一个小高潮。

趁着她沉迷于高潮之中的时候，燕青把震动的跳蛋塞进了已经开始有湿意的甬道里，并且往里缓缓推动。

“嗯！嗯……啊……”立香猝不及防地轻叫了一声，尚处于余韵中的甬道不受控制地绞紧着跳蛋，带来一波波并不强烈却又无法忽视的刺激感，被这样不上不下的吊着，只会变得越来越难受敏感，燕青的手从衬衫下摆伸了进去，隔着内衣开始揉捏她的乳房，摸索了一会后干脆伸进文胸里面，用指尖刮蹭逐渐挺立起来的奶尖，偶尔轻轻地掐一下，换来立香更加剧烈的反应。

“小点声啊，立香，”他悄声耳语，“这可是在电车上，你不怕被人听到吗？还是说你喜欢被人看着做这种事呢？”

立香惊慌地左右环顾，他们所在这一节电车倒是没有什么人，但不代表电车内只剩下他们两个人，不远处就有几个年轻人背对着他们站着，似乎没有注意到这边的动静，更前面还有几个晚归的加班族坐在位置上，低头玩着手机，但是万一有人回头或者走过来的话……想到这立香害怕得不行，燕青却灵巧解开了她内衣的搭扣和肩带，把文胸扔在了地上。

“你做什么！”立香急了，内衣被扔在地上，岂不是只要有人看过来就会暴露吗？她想要过去捡起来，却被燕青用力箍紧了腰，隔着一层轻薄的布料，对方已经勃起的性器贴着她圆润小巧的臀部暗示性地摩擦着，“立香，你就好好祈祷不会有人往这边看吧。”他这样说着，拉下了她的内裤。

两只手腕都被燕青紧紧地拉着反缚着身后，内裤也脱落在脚踝上，短裙下真空的情况实在是糟糕得不能再糟糕了，立香又开始哀求他高抬贵手，至少要等到下车，燕青则是完全不买账，少了内衣的阻隔，撩开衣服下摆用手掌尽情地揉捏着细腻的乳肉，立香的乳珠红润幼嫩，娇艳地挺立着，随着呼吸起伏，燕青忍不住把她扳过来面对着自己，张开嘴巴低头含了上去。

她发出一声短促又魅惑的惊叫，很快又死死咬紧了嘴唇，燕青的舌尖撩拨着柔软的肉粒，舔舐着敏感的孔隙，时不时吮上一口，立香艰难地挣扎着，反而在无意间挺起胸膛时配合了燕青的动作，一番亵玩后燕青松了口，转而向她被唾液弄湿的乳尖吹了一口气，感到一丝凉意，立香忍不住瑟缩了一下，反应过来后没什么底气地怒斥燕青：

“你这是，无赖！流氓行径！”

岂料后者闻言开头地点着头，“是啊是啊，本来我就是个无赖汉嘛，所以我会说到做到，如果你不配合，我真的会让你的小秘密人尽皆知哦。”

他从她湿润又干净的眸子里看到了胆怯，还有因为委屈抿起的嘴巴，这让他心生怜爱，忍不住凑过去亲吻她的嘴角和脸颊。

“嘴巴张开，”他轻轻的拍了拍她的脸，“不然我怎么好好疼你呢？”

她还是不情愿的，只是不再挣扎了，兀自垂着眼睛，微微启开的嘴唇隐约可见一点柔嫩的舌尖，他捏着她的下巴吻上去，立香的嘴巴很软，像极了某种软糯的点心，舌尖都带着勾人的甜味，纠缠着他在她口腔中舔弄掠夺，深吻的时间太长，立香发出沉闷的鼻音，燕青趁机捞起她一条腿，手指探入小穴，摸到了震动的跳蛋，试探性地按了按，立香打了个激灵，发出难耐的呻吟声，燕青在她舌尖上吮了一口，贴着她的嘴唇悄声恐吓：“你说现在要是我直接插进去，跳蛋会不会被挤进立香最深处的那里呢？”他说着，充满暗示性地按了按她的小腹，她摇着头，说着不要，声音几乎是带着啜泣的，甬道却因为紧张一阵阵痉挛着，持续带了一波波不上不下的快感，燕青用手指模仿抽插的频率狠狠地肏了她几下，立香忍不住小声地叫了出来，又用不甚清明的目光畏惧地看向电车的另一边，抓着燕青的肩膀，哀求他不要这样。

燕青当然还是帮立香把跳蛋拿了出来，之后立香就乖多了，任由他扶着完全勃起的性器在双腿间流水的肉缝上来回滑弄了几下，燕青故意摩擦过前端凸起的花核，激得立香腰肢发软，甬道也随之空虚地蠕动着，但很快，硬热粗长的性器顶端就挤开了两瓣肉唇，插进了敏感又高热的小穴深处。

已经被跳蛋玩弄了半天的花径紧热无比，层叠的媚肉热情地裹紧了入侵者，燕青没有停顿，直接桶到了最深处，继而就是不间断的剧烈抽插，每一次都是完全退出再重重地碾磨着内壁插入，立香被干得向后靠在冰冷的车窗上，随着燕青的耸动摇晃着身体，小穴被侵犯时发出了丢人的水声也无暇去顾及，只能被迫扒住燕青的肩膀敞开身体接受，怒涨的阴茎塞满了甬道，毫不留情地一次次将抽搐的嫩肉挤开，直捣最娇嫩的穴心，狠狠碾磨着那一点娇嫩的软肉，企图彻底打开她的身体。

在燕青强势的进犯下，立香显得无比被动，下身都被操成了契合燕青性器的形状，穴肉也因为过载的快感而无力地痉挛着，换来燕青愈发更加热烈的疼爱，濒临高潮时，她连呻吟都是断断续续的，偶尔还会因为过于激烈的动作发出模糊的泣音，燕青舔舐着她昂起的脖颈，亲吻着她的下巴和唇角，享受着滑腻的肉壁吮吸自己性器带来的快意，持续高频率地顶弄着怀里湿热的身体，完全操开紧致诱人的小穴，立香努力想要压抑住声音，却用无法控制地从喉咙深处发出羞耻又欢愉的吟叫，只能睁大了迷茫的双眼，透过一层泪雾看向另一边的车厢，因为害怕而总是绷紧的腰肢在燕青一次次的冲撞中软化下来，连脚趾都因为高涨的快感而蜷缩起来。

高潮的时候立香被极乐浪潮冲刷着身体，几乎没有发觉到燕青也射在了她体内深处，在公众场合下被陌生男人胁迫着性交带给了她莫大的刺激，抱紧燕青肩颈的手指不经意间扯开了燕青的衣领，五彩斑斓的刺青映入她眼帘，看着她潮红着面孔恍神的模样，燕青索性扯开自己的衣襟，让她看清他遍体的花绣，一直从手臂缠绕过肩膀的龙，还有蔓延在心脏上艳丽的牡丹，立香用含着情欲水润的眼睛看着，抽着鼻子，被欺负了的声音带着哽咽：“你是个黑道混混……”

她明白自己惹到了惹不起的人，而燕青只是亲了亲她，把发泄过后没多久就又一次有抬头趋向的性器抽出来，二人相连的部位拉扯出来淫糜的丝线，当立香以为燕青要就此罢休的时候，他却从背后勒紧了她的腰肢，顺势在她抬高的臀部上磨蹭了几下，又一次把自己埋入了那个完全开发过的嫣红流水的小穴里，这次的穴肉乖顺了许多，软绵绵的敞开着容纳了燕青的性器，滑腻的肉壁被畅通无阻的抽插着，立香连呻吟声都变得微弱，目光有些呆滞，喘息时舌尖微微外吐，趴在玻璃窗上不断地哈出热气，连眼前的景色都变得模糊起来，燕青牢牢地握紧她的腰肢，性器破开因为高潮余韵而抽搐的甬道，狠狠地顶上深处令人向往的软肉，过于强烈的快感令人害怕，立香胡乱地喃喃自语：“不要了……不要了……嗯啊，要被插坏了…….”

燕青的下身动得愈发凶狠起来，立香被撞得几乎站不稳，她被强迫着拉上了欲望的顶峰，快感让视野都变得花白一片，会不会被人看到已经完全不重要了，只有酸痒酥麻的快感从小腹蔓延到全身，软化了每一寸骨骼，只剩下欲海沉浮的微醺感，下身已经被肏到了市区抵抗能力，敏感点被残忍地撞击到了麻木，只是凭借本能一阵阵收缩着，偶尔被一同撞到的阴蒂也痒得不行，稍微一碰就从神经末梢传来令人头皮发麻的快乐，燕青简直是把她钉在了身下去掠夺，当他第二次射出来时，二人结合的部位湿得一塌糊涂，淫荡的汁液甚至顺着立香的大腿流了下来，她哽咽着高潮了。

燕青自己也因为情动流了不少汗，眼角嫣红，目光水润，俊秀的脸蛋比沉静时更加动人十倍，可惜立香无瑕欣赏，她靠在燕青怀里，被他像照顾小孩一样整理好衣服，然后扶到一边坐下，那枚跳蛋又被塞回了她身体里，燕青表示‘否则会流出来，那可就不好了’，这个解释原本很合理，如果他不用遥控器把跳蛋开了中档继续震动的话，高潮了几次的身体内部正是最敏感酸软的时候，哪里经得起这样不轻不重的撩拨，但是电车很快就要到站了，她也该下车了，立香没办法，只能靠在燕青肩头，身上披着他单薄的外衣做掩饰，两条夹紧的大腿颤抖着，难受的摩擦。

燕青嘴角挂着一抹满足的微笑，把她搂在怀里，有一下没一下地爱抚着她的身体，柔声哄着她，微微晃动的安静的电车里，在外人看来，这一对相依的爱侣似乎是很美好的画面，燕青跟她做着迟来的自我介绍，不过看立香的状态，估计也没有听清楚，但是没关系，回到家之后，他还有一整夜的时间让立香好好了解，未来则有更多的时间。

想到这，他幸福地笑了，低头去吻她。

电车在城市的黑夜和霓虹中，继续向目的地行驶着。


End file.
